


Neulich auf der Executor

by RosalindaKilian



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindaKilian/pseuds/RosalindaKilian
Summary: Nimm einen politischen Witz und kombiniere ihn mit Star Wars ...
Kudos: 2





	Neulich auf der Executor

Daine Jir und ich liefen hinter Darth Vader her, der zügig durch die Gänge seines neuen Flagschiffs marschierte und dabei die Aufgaben des Tages an uns verteilte. Plötzlich hielt er inne und sah mich an (ausgerechnet in dem Flur, wo die neuen Kadetten auf ihre erste Einweisung warteten): "Was soll das heißen - sie erzählen sich Witze über mich?!" Ähm. Er hatte schon wieder meine Gedanken gelesen und es war unklug, ihn anzulügen ... "Es war kein schlimmer Witz, mein Lord. Er betont Eure Großzügigkeit und ..." "Das werde ich selbst beurteilen. Raus mit der Sprache!" Vader hatte die Hand erhoben und deutete mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf mich. Also gut. "Ihr stürzt mit Eurem TIE ins Wasser und drei Jungs retten Euch. Und weil Ihr sehr großzügig seid, gewährt ihr jedem von ihnen einen Wunsch." Vader blieb abwartend stehen, die Daumen hinter den Gürtel gehakt. "Der eine wünscht sich Karten für das Boonta-Eve, der andere einen modifizierten Speeder und der dritte ein imperiales Staatsbegräbnis erster Klasse und mit allen Ehren." "Warum denn das?", fragte der dunkle Lord, "Ist er krank?" "Das nicht", antwortete ich, "aber der Junge ist der Meinung, dass sein Vater ihn erschlagen wird, sollte er je davon erfahren, wem er das Leben gerettet hat ..." Vader hielt sich nicht mit langen Diskussionen oder Fragen auf. "Wo habt Ihr das gehört?", fragte er streng. "Ich habs von den Jungs auf Station 42", entgegnete ich. Wortlos drehte sich Vader um und eilte mit wehendem Umhang davon. Die Kadetten sahen einander leicht panisch an, der eine oder andere überdachte wohl auch gerade seine Berufswahl. "W-was", kiekste einer der jungen Männer, räusperte sich und sprach mit fast normaler Stimme weiter, "Was geschieht jetzt mit diesen Männern?" "Oh", entgegnete ich, "Vader ist heute gut drauf und wir brauchen eigentlich immer Leute, die die Bilge putzen ..."

P.S.  
Die Frage kam tatsächlich auf, deshalb: jedes real existierende Schiff hat eine Bilge. In Segelschiffen sammelte sich hier das Leckwasser, in modernen Passagier- und Containerschiffen das Kondenswasser der Kühl- und Klimaanlagen. Und da auch ein fiktiver Sternenzerstörer eine Klimaanlage haben dürfte, wird er auch eine Bilge haben ...


End file.
